It's a Hyper Halloween, Finnegan Whitman!
by KatofFlorida
Summary: Do you like how the title's in Charlie Brown format? Bet you didn't notice. Anyway. It's a Halloween fanfic, what did the Kingdom Keepers do? Insanity, I tell you. Finn's a vampire! Haha!


**Spontaneous Oneshot. Enjoy! Why am I talking like this? You'll see. After you read this brilliantly long oneshot.**

_Finn POV_

"What are you going to be?" Amanda asked excitedly, dodging around a kid in a Goofy hat. The Keepers, Amanda and Jez took a vacation where there, so far, had been no Overtaker attacks.

"I don't know yet," I grumbled. We were all talking about Halloween, what to dress up as. No we were not too old.

"It's a week away Finn!" Willa exclaimed.

"I know, I know."

"I'm being a basketball player," Maybeck said.

"I'm being Sleeping Beauty," supplied Charlene.

"Hatsune Miku!" Willa added.

"Who?"

"Hatsune Miku," Willa repeated. I was no expert at guessing but I asked if that was some anime thing.

"Yeah!" she said. Oh, I guess I was right.

"How did you know that?" Jez asked.

"I guessed," I replied honestly.

"She's a popstar singer from Japan. Anime character," Maybeck said, on his iPhone.

"Well, I'm being a witch!" Jez cackled.

"I'm going to be a black cat," Amanda said.

"What about Philby?"

"A wizard from Harry Potter," he said quietly. I groaned. How was I supposed to find a costume?

"I know!" Willa exclaimed, taking my arm and dragging me into one of the stores.

**Halloween**

_Willa POV_

I fixed my long extensions and tied them up into pigtails. I even wore blue-colored contacts. I looked at my hot schoolgirl outfit and headphones dangling around my neck. With my cool minty blue hair, I looked just like her! Hatsune Miku was an amazing singer and I had all of her songs on my iPod, "The World Is Mine" being my favorite song of all time.

"There's a boy here, dear!" my mom yelled down the hallway. I checked the clock, Philby was supposed to be here now anyway. I ran down the hallway, stopped before the door that would lead to him seeing me, composed myself and walked out.

"Bye Mom! See you eleven-ish!" I kissed her cheek before running out. Philby/Ron Weasely or maybe the twins was adjusting his shirt.

"Hi, Ron," I giggled as he jumped out of his skin when he saw me.

"Willa?"

"Yeah?"

"Who… What?" I swear his face went a shade redder than before.

"Hatsune Miku," I said, whipping out her picture. He studied it for a while before nodding.

"Oh. You just… surprised me, that's all," he said.

"Let's go trick-or-treating!" I exclaimed.

"And find the others," Philby added.

_Amanda POV_

"MEEEOOOWWW….?" I tested out in front of the mirror.

"MWAHAHAHA!" Jez cackled in the other mirror.

"MEOOWW…"

"MWAHAHA!"

"MEOOOWW…"

"MWAHAHA!"

"MEOOWWW…"

"MWAH…"

"SHUT UP!" We both looked to the doorway to see Jeanine standing there.

"Practicing for Halloween," I said.

"Nice. Do it outside so I don't have to listen to THAT."

"That was rude," Jez said once we were outside.

"You could hex her," I joked. She laughed, paused, then laughed in a witch-y way.

"Let's go get Charlene." We went down the block, getting candy along the way. I knocked on her door, and Charlene's mom opened the door.

"Hi girls! I'll see if Charlene's ready. Charlene?" she hollered. Charlene came rushing down, in her Sleeping Beauty glory.

"See you later!" she walked out and turned to us, grinning.

"Where to go for the first victim? I mean, house?" Jez asked. I snorted.

"The Ferguson's sell huge candy bars a few houses away," Charlene said. We ran as fast as we could to the Ferguson's.

_Philby POV_

I normally don't do stuff like this, go out and trick-or-treat, but I was determined to go this year. And I barely recognized Willa when she stepped out of the house. She looked so… how to say it… HOT as Hatsune Miku. I wasn't expecting that, but then again, most anime characters were portrayed to be perfect and beautiful. I walked with her to Finn's house where he was getting ready. Jack o' lanterns lined the walkway, and we almost got overrun by kids eager to get some candy.

"Move it!" one exclaimed, slightly shoving me. I sighed. Kids these days were so annoying. 'Kids these days'? How old am I? I rang the doorbell and Willa waved to a neighbor across the street that she apparently knew. Finn's mom opened the door.

"Trick or treat!" we chorused. She laughed.

"You guys look great! Come on in!" We walked into the house where the occasional decorative cobweb dangled. Finn stood at the top of the steps and was making his way down.

"Oh, hi guys," he said. He was dressed like a vampire, cape, slicked back hair, and fangs.

"A vampire? How did Willa find that in the Disney store?"

"They have pirates stuff in there. Pretty certain she could find a vampire costume," Willa replied.

"Any sign of Amanda, Charlene or Jez?"

"I didn't see them, did you?" I asked Willa. She shook her head.

"What about.." Willa started.  
>"Oh, you're all here," Maybeck said, stepping into the hallway, stuffing his face with mini pigs-in-a-blanket. Probably Halloween themed, so mummy-in-a-blanket or something.<p>

"Nevermind," Willa said. "I found him."

"What are you dressed as?" I asked him.

"Pirate. I haven't gotten my costume on yet. Jelly said it would scare the kids if I left with it on."

"I honestly doubt…" I began.

"If you have a different opinion on something she says, go tell her. I've tried it for several years and I haven't gotten my way once." I sighed, realizing I hadn't tried it, set down my stuff and went to go get some mummies-in-a-blanket. When I came back with a handful, they were all watching out the window.

"Is that her?"

"Jez is being a witch, that's not a witch," Willa was saying. "Amanda would be with Jez."

"Isn't Charlene being Sleeping Beauty?" Maybeck asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"There's a Sleeping Beauty knocking at the door." We flung open the door to see a six-year old as Sleeping Beauty.

"Trick or treat!" she exclaimed. We glared at Maybeck, and Willa gave her some candy.

"Bye Sleeping Beauty!" she called as the girl left. The girl waved in response.

**One Hour Later**

"It's getting late," I noted.

"Thanks Big Ben," Maybeck grumbled, in his pirate costume.

"Okay, they most definitely should've been here by now," Finn said.

"They haven't called or texted back?" Willa asked.

"No…" he checked his phone before putting it back on the table.  
>"I say we leave without them. By the amount that they're gone, they could've trick-or-treated every house on this block. And you live on the end. It could be another hour before they get here," Maybeck said.<p>

"Well, I, for once, agree with Maybeck. Go trick-or-treating now," Willa said.

"Me too," I said. Finn sighed.

"Fine." We cheered and headed out, I almost bumped into a kid.

"Sorry," I apologized.

"Move it!" the kid exclaimed, slightly shoving me. I sighed.

_Jez POV_

"TRICK OR TREAT!" we yelled at the top of our lungs. The people stared at us before giving us candy. We raced off laughing hysterically.

"What time is it?" Amanda asked. "We're supposed to go trick-or-treating with Finn at eight."

"Cool it, Amanda, we've only been trick or treating for half-an-hour," I reassured her. "Plenty of time until eight."

"Uh, guys," Charlene said.

"Yeah?"

"According to my watch, it's almost ten."

"WHAT?" Amanda exclaimed.

"You're watch must be wrong. We've only done a few houses!"

"Name them!" Amanda challenged.

"We did that one, that one and that one."

"And that one. And that one. The one behind that. And the one behind that. And the one… agh. Okay! We may have lost track of time…"

"Lost track of time! We've been out here for almost two hours!" Amanda exclaimed.

"Calm down. There's always Christmas for you and your boyfriend," I said.

"You're dating Finn?"

"No. Jez just likes to do that, because she's a witch and all." I smiled and cackled evilly.

"Are you sure? Because it seems like…"

"Off to Finn's house!" Amanda interrupted, fleeing down the sidewalk.

"Avoiding our questions…" I mumbled to Charlene. She nodded and we both followed the black cat leaping through the sidewalk.

**Eleven at Night**

Maybeck was triping over his own feet and faceplanted in the grass a few times before Finn decided we should most likely go home.

"Unhh," Maybeck muttered as Willa and I hauled a half-dead pirate up Finn's front walk. He pulled out his key and opened the door.

"We're home," he called. "Oh wait, my mom's not home, she had a party at ten."

"Unhhh…"

"It's okay Maybeck, we're here at my house."

"That….Wasn't ….Me…" he mumbled.

"WHAT?" Willa exclaimed. "Don't be playing a prank on us, Maybeck!"  
>"I'm…not!" he said.<p>

"Unhhh…"

"Still not… me…" he said.

"It came from my living room.," Finn said.

"Can we borrow your sword?" I asked. Maybeck nodded and slumped onto the chair by the front door. I took his sword and gave it to Finn. He tiptoed into the living room cautiously, Willa clutching onto my shoulders as I followed behind Finn. What we saw sprawled out on the couch was not what any of us were expecting. Sleeping Beauty, a black cat, and a witch were scattered across the living room.

"So nice of you all to join us," I said sarcastically.

"Too much candy…" Charlene moaned.

"You _ate _your candy?"

"All…" Amanda started but Jez burped loudly from the couch.

"_ALL_ your candy? You ate all your candy?" Finn exclaimed in disbelief.

"Well. I guess you're going to have a MONSTER bellyache! Hahahaha!" I joked. No one laughed. The only feedback I got was a smack from Willa.

"Fine then. Heaven forbid I make a joke that has nothing to do with binary code or Star Trek."

"Well, we need to get you home," Finn said.

"Can anyone drive? I'm not carry all these people to their houses."

"I can," Maybeck slurred from the front door.

"Uh. No thanks, Maybeck. I'll drive," Finn said. He picked up a pair of keys on the counter.

"Pile in," he said, opening a door by the laundry room. We all walked out, sort of. Amanda stumbled, Jez tripped over her own feet and landed on Finn.

"Agh!" he said, stumbling a bit.

"In, in," I said, pushing Charlene to the back of the car. After we got everybody in, I hopped in shotgun. As Finn started the car and opened the garage door, started to back out, he slammed on the brakes.

"AH!" we all screamed.

"WHAT?"I yelled.

"We forgot Maybeck!" I jumped out of the car to go get the sleep-deprived pirate.

_Finn POV_

We dropped off Philby, Willa, and the pirate since they lived closest to us, and I turned the corner to find Charlene's house. I parked in her driveway and hauled her up the walkway, knocking on the door and delivering her to her mom.

"She ate too much candy. Have Pepto Bismol ready," I said. She nodded and helped Charlene into the house. I turned and ran as fast as I could back towards my mom's van. Amanda had scooted up to the front seat, and was falling asleep and waking up randomly. Jez was passed out in the back.

"Hi Finn," Amanda said drunkenly.

"Hi," I said, putting on my left-hand turn signal.

"I love you."

"That's cool."

"No. I do. You're pretty…" she giggled. I sighed. The Nash House better show up soon.

"Thanks."  
>"Do you have mistletoe?"<p>

"No…?" I replied, turning down the road to Jez and Amanda's house.

"Oh. That's too bad. I won't have an excuse to kiss you now." She leaned over and tried to attack me with her face. I reached up with my left hand to swat her away, and trying to remain on my side of the road.

"Uh. No, no, Amanda…"

"Shame…" she mumbled before falling asleep. I breathed a sigh of relief when I pulled into the driveway. I carried Jez to the doorstep and knocked with the shoe. Jeannie answered and she gasped when she saw me.

"Hi Finn!" she gushed.

"Can you take Jez upstairs?"

"Yes! Sure! Anything!" she picked up Jez and took her to her room while I picked up the passed out Amanda.

"And her," I handed Amanda to Jeannie when she came back. She set her on the couch.

"You can come inside! We're alone! I mean… alone! We."

"Sorry, I can't," I said, shoving my hands in my pockets. "I have to get home."

"Oh! Okay! Did you, like, drive here?"

"With eight hyped up teens, yes."

"You have a license?" her eyes widened when she said 'license'.

"Yeah…"

"That's awesome! Bye Finn! Oh and, uh, you make a ho…cu….nice vampire!" she called as I got into the car. I waved and forced a smile as I drove back to my house, exhausted.

**I don't know, but since tomorrow's Halloween, this deserves to be posted. I wanted to post it before Character Academy, but I don't wake up THAT early. And why isn't Finn talking? That's not the correct question. Yes, this is Finn, typing for Kat. She wrote this a week ago, and I'm adding commentary. She lost her voice, thank goodness, and couldn't say anything. Here, she'll try.**

**Kat: UuuuUuuuH. **

**It sounds like Justin Bieber. Voice cracking and all. Oh wait, Justin Bieber hasn't hit puberty yet. Never mind. **

**Read and Review? Calm down, it's a joke. I'm not a Bieber fan, but I don't DESPISE him. You have to admit, the jokes people make are funny. Heh. Anyway, Kat will hopefully be back with us soon. *pray it's not***


End file.
